The Truth Can Hurt
by Keep Dreaming
Summary: Cammie hasn't seen Zach since the time her Aunt got shot. Bex and Cammie go on a mission and Cammie gets the truth she's wanted since the train. One-shot... Don't read unless you have read GG3


**Hey! This is my first Gallagher Girl story. I wrote a Clique story and a Twilight story but decided to delete it. Anyways please please please REVIEW!**

**Ally Carter beat me to owning the Gallagher Girl Series. Ugh!**

6 years. It has been six years since I last heard from Zach. No contact in between. Life without a single trace of him was difficult at first. I learned to move on but I never found a guy as amazing, cocky, and annoyingly-cute as Zach. I felt as if there was nobody left for me.

Out of all of my friends, I am still single. Anna Fetterman had a better love life than me. No it wasn't a typo, ANNA FETTERMAN was married and was expecting a child. The crazy thing is she married Dillon! Yeah, Dillon as in Josh's-best-friend-Dillon. What was worse was at the wedding I had to see Josh. Talk about super embarrassing. Now that Dillon knows the truth about Gallagher Girls (and he is sworn under oath not to tell any one) he doesn't harass any more.

Macey and Preston got married this past June. Last I heard Preston was running for senator of Virginia. Since we graduated 4 years ago, Jonas and Grant entered our lives again. Our meaning Bex's, Liz's, and mine. Bex got married after the first year of graduating Gallagher Academy but Liz has been much slower. She is still engaged! So then there is me, the third wheel.

I keep myself busy with missions. I am in the CIA along with Bex and Grant. I only see them occasionally on missions, though. Liz and Jonas, being the nerds that they are, decided to be behind desks. Macey couldn't be a full-time agent since she is on every magazine and is constantly followed by cameras so she takes very small missions like finding out who is the bad guys and then letting other people take them down. Preston knows about us too but, like Dillon, he is under oath. He constantly teases Macey and I about the rooftop accident in Boston, claiming he knew it all along.

But back to present day. I was sitting on a train, heading back to D.C. after spending the weekend with Macey and Preston. Macey constantly complains that we need to move closer since everyone now lives in D.C. Bex and I tell her it is closer to CIA headquarters which usually makes Macey sadder since she gave of her spy life for the life of politicians.

My apartment was right across from the museum where Zach and I met. It is also three blocks down from my old home.

Zach… the name haunted me every where I seemed to go. Zach left without a trace. He didn't even keep contact with Jonas and Grant, his two best friends in the whole wide world! The last time I was with him, the man that attacked me, who wanted to hurt me, recognize Zach, the guy who I thought cared about me. I was hurt and sacred.

Why did that man want to hurt me? How come Zach knew him? Was Zach a double agent? Why didn't Zach tell me anything?!

I snapped back into reality. Through the window, it showed the scenery passing quickly. Each tree, hill, flower passed before you knew what the color the flower was, what kind of tree, or how fast the hill sloped. My life seemed like one big CoveOps test and I was observing everything as if I was ready to hear "Ms. Morgan," and some kind of question.

Speaking of CoveOps, I don't call Joe, 'Mr. Solomon' anymore. He is now my Uncle Joe. Aunt Abby may have shocked Joe with the kiss but he got back at her with a ring. You don't even want to know how awkward the wedding was. My mom seemed even more uncomfortable then me. Thank god I don't have him as a teacher though, right?

I pressed myself against the red leather seat. I was the only one in the little compartment. I could hear my bags moving around above me. I could understand the conversation that two women were speaking in Arabic outside the closed door of my compartment. I heard one of the men in a compartment over announce he was getting coffee. I heard everything but all I wanted to do was fall asleep and quit observing my surroundings. I would have if my phone hadn't been ringing.

_Turn right, into my arms,_

_Turn right, you won't be alone_

_You might fall of this track sometimes,_

_Hope to see you at the finish line_

I sighed as my phone murmured the song next to me. Suck it up, Cam, you chose a life with no sleep, it's your own fault, I told myself.

"Hello," My voice made completely of false happiness. The biggest part of being a spy is pretending so I sounded convincing.

"Ah, Cam, rough day?" The voice said back. Now I may have been lying since I was seven but everyone knows your best friend can tell when you're lying.

"Bex, this better be pretty damn important!" I growled through the phone. "I am tired and very cranky!"

"You'll sleep on the plane. You and I are going on a mission to Rome! As soon as you get off the train a cab will be there to take you to the airport. Don't worry I packed for you. Chief said it was a big deal, maybe the biggest mission of our lives. Can't wait. See at the airport!" Bex squealed and hung up without me saying a single word. This was going to be a difficult.

---------------I 3 Zach Goode-----------------

It had been an hour and a half since Bex called me and now I was about to board the plane when I heard.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! You were not going to board that plane without me?!" Bex yelled from behind me.

"Rebecca! How dare you accuse me of such a crime!" I gasped, even though we both knew I was caught in the act.

"Bye babe, go easy on Cam," Grant said to Bex, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"No promises," Bex grumbled. I quickly got on the plane while she was distracted.

I settled in my seat and quickly grabbed a pillow. Soon we would be flying over the ocean and I could get some shut eye.

"I thought you left me again," Bex said, using fake hurt expressions. I pushed my seat back a little.

"Yes, because I was afraid I would be killed. In the past 36 hours I haven't gotten any sleep so if you'll excuse me," I said, turning towards the window with my back facing Bex.

"Fine, meany," Bex mumbled before saying something I couldn't hear in French. After the plane took off, I was finally able to get some sleep.

I woke with a blanket wrapped around me. Whoa, that wasn't there when I fell asleep.

"Hey sleepyhead," Bex said, not looking up from her magazine. I don't know if it was her spy instincts or best friend instincts but she didn't have to look my way to know I was awake.

"Could you tell me how close we are and what the mission objective is?" I questioned.

"I'm Amelia Marrington and you're Elizabeth Jackal. There is an enemy agent that is going after nuclear weapons under the streets of Rome. We have to stop him and our cover is we our tourists from England. We are nearing Rome right now, blah blah blah," Her voice dragged on. "Let's get it over with. I have a map of the city and the entrance to the underground vault isn't too far." Leave it to Bex to have our mission in the bag.

The plane landed easily and soon enough we were in the airport bathroom, putting on gadgets.

"Ugh! I can't find it!" Bex yelled at her suitcase/

"What are you looking for?" I questioned.

"My GPS/tracker that looks like a watch," Bex replied frustrated.

"Here, I always bring extras," I said throwing her the watch. Laser that look life earrings, check. Necklace with sleeping gas, check. Pumps with pistols at the heels, check. And my favorite weapon, a ring with the power to blind a person in 2 seconds and kill them in 5, and most people say accessories aren't needed in an outfit.

We quickly packed up the rest of our stuff and headed out. That was when I realized a problem in Bex's plan.

"Bex, how do you think we are going to get there?" I fumed. How could she forget the transportation?

"Cammie, chillax. I know how we are getting there. Look, there's our ride," Bex pointed out the car.

"No, a minivan?! That ugly thing? What is wrong with you?" I said.

"Nobody will suspect it. Now come on, we are a mile from our destination," Bex said, piling our stuff in the minivan.

"Shouldn't we stop at the hotel first?" I questioned.

"All we are doing is stopping at the place to set up cameras and bugs. Then back to the hotel. All we are doing is protecting the nuclear weapons and then catching the people that want them. No big deal," Bex said.

The car ride was short and quiet when I drove. The only type of talking was Bex saying 'turn right' or 'turn left'.

"Stop!" Bex said.

"Bex, we are in the middle of the road. Why on earth are we stopping now?" But she didn't answer me. Instead, she got out and knelt to the ground. I couldn't see what see was doing from the hood of the van but next thing I knew, we were going down.

Bex got into the van before we went down. She must have seen my wide eyes because she said,

"Chill, okay. We are going to be fine." I swallowed my fear and went back to normal… for now. Bex's reassuring words can help me for a couple of minutes.

"Here, put this on," Bex commanded, handing me a comms unit. I put it in my ear.

"Why do we need comms? I thought you were coming with me," I asked.

"I forgot to add something. I'm pregnant!" She blurted out.

"Haha! Good one Bex!" I laughed.

"Cam, I am pregnant with Grant's kid," Bex was serious.

"Rebecca," I only called her that when I was mad at her, "why didn't you tell me?! Why did you accept this mission? And why did you come?!"

"I knew you wouldn't let me come and just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean I can't do missions. I wanted to prove I could do this. I am going to be in the van the whole time and you are going to set up the cameras and bugs. I'm not that far into my pregnancy so you don't need to worry about me."

"Bex, how could you be so stupid?!" I asked.

"Just do it. We aren't even doing the hard stuff, okay? Here's the cameras and bugs, I'll check if they are positioned correctly," Bex said pushing me out of the van while handing me a bag of mini cameras and bugs.

I started down a dark corridor made of dirt. When they say you're underground, they're not kidding. It was cold, damp, and I was starving. I wanted to get this done as soon as possible.

"Chameleon," Bex used my nickname, "at your right there is a door. It's unlocked so you shouldn't have any problems. That is the chamber that holds the nuclear weapons. Set your stuff up in there,"

"Thanks," I mumbled quickly through the comms. I entered the room with ease. In the middle of the room were several boxes labeled 'Nuclear; Do Not Touch!' so I figured I was in the right room. It was dimly lit so I worked blindly.

"Turn the camera a little," Bex would mumble every now and again. I was finishing the last of the bugs and was about to leave when I heard the noise.

"Chameleon, hide! That could be one of the enemy agents!" Bex shouted. I ducked behind one of the nuclear boxes. I faintly heard the door open and close. Shadows gave away whoever was there. I listed the possible ways I could surprise the enemy.

Yell surprise and jump into action.

Jump and kick the guy in the face before he had time to react.

Knock the person unconscious .

All seemed very good ideas but went for number two. I pulled myself into a position where I could easily bounce up and got ready for my opponent. I heard him approach the boxes. I jumped from my spot, hit my opponent and quickly put myself into a straddle so I could see my opponent's face while he couldn't get up.

"Ow! Who do you thing you-" But he never got to finish the sentence because I was too stunned to speak.

"Since when did they teach that move in P&E?" Zach said with his signature smirk.

"ZACH?!" I said.

"Hey, Cammie," He said nervously, like he was hiding something from me and he just got caught.

"What, no Gallagher Girl?" I said, my anger was fuming up. This jerk had a lot of explaining to do.

"Um…" Zach started.

"Zach, the last time I saw you, somebody who was trying to kidnap me recognized you and you left with no contact. You didn't even talk to your two best friends!" I cried.

"Listen, Cam, I…" He started before I interrupted.

"No, I done listening to your excuses because all you do is make them up when I ask for answers and I'm done being constantly let down so you…" But I was flipped over before I could finish my sentence.

"Will you just listen?!" Zach shouted as soon as he was on top. "You want answers, I'll give you answers. The man that recognized me was my father's friend and they consider me there friend. My parents were double agents and I'm one, too. That's how I knew about the attack. My mission was to kill you before you got any better but I told them I would rather join them instead of killing you. They took away my life, Cam. That's why I can't ever see you again."

I knew Zach was serious. I didn't want to believe it but he was. Each word stung my heart, especially 'my mission was to kill you before you got any better'. He was supposed to kill me. I thought about how many times we were alone together and he could have killed me! We were in the library, on the train, during Code Black, the CoveOps missions. He could have sliced my throat any time but he didn't. Because he… loved me.

Zachary Goode loved me. What was I thinking?! I had been so stupid! All I ever did was demand for answers while he was risking his life to save me.

"I guess I am going. Bye, Cam, and this is forever. I love you," He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I quickly hugged him and then he disappeared.

I walked back to the minivan with Bex in it, knowing she heard the whole conversation.

"Did you put the tracker on him?" Bex said as we were being pushed back up into the light.

"Yeah," I mumbled. No matter how hard it may be but every spy knows her mission objectives go before their feelings. My mission objective was to put a tracker on the agent trying to reach the weapons. Even though it was the worst thing I have ever done in my life, I did it.

Even if that may kill the only man I will ever love.

**Pretty bad, right? Oh well, practice makes perfect. Please tell me what you think because it would really help!**


End file.
